Cómo conquistar a una chica
by aleja2000
Summary: Renji está enamorado de Tatsuki y se quiere declarar, pero no sabe que hacer, ¿Como se las arreglara? ¿Le saldra todo bien? Long Fic, RenTatsu, ligero IchiRuki.
1. Faltan dos dias

_Hola! Primero que todo, este fanfic participa en ~_¡El primer intercambio Navideño del amigo invisible!~ _del grupo mis fic IchiRuki de facebook, mi amiga invisible es Yura_Afrody1, espero que lo disfrutes._

_El fic esta ambientado antes de la saga Hueco Mundo, el dia Lunes 22 de Diciembre._

_Para todos los que leen este fic, espero lo disfruten_

* * *

><p>Ok Renji, recapitulemos...a ver, piensa cómo llegaste aquí, vestido de Santa Claus, por la calle, con Ichigo, quien te mira con odio, deseandole feliz navidad a la gente...¡Ah sí, ya recuerdo! ¡Gracias a tu ahora novia Tatsuki! Recordemos que pasó para llegar a esta horrorosa situación...<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba yo feliz por Karakura...Que digo feliz, estaba de muy mal humor, ya que...<p>

1. El la tienda de Urahara me obligaron a poner TODAS las luces de navidad.

2. Tenía que ir a la escuela de Ichigo y me daba pereza.

3. Estaba lloviendo, ¿Por qué me molestaba? Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

4. Tendría que ver a Tatsuki.

¿Por qué era un problema para el ver a Tatsuki? Fácil, estoy enamorado como un imbécil, cuando estoy con ella actuo cómo estúpido y acabo en alguna situación vergonzosa, ¿Cómo me enamoré? Gracias a algunas insinuaciones de Rukia de que estaba sólo además que me dijo que la mejor amiga de Ichigo estaba soltera, lo demás fue cuestión de tiempo, y ahora... me quiero declarar, ¿Cómo lo haré sin acabar en el hospital? No lo sé, pero lo haré, algún día, de alguna semana, de algún mes, de algún año...vale no, lo haré en esta semana, eso seguro pero... ¿Como? Ya tenía una mini lista mental, llevarla a algún sitio lindo y ser directo. Si, ¡Es perfecto! Lo pondré en marcha cuando sea necesario.

~*~*En la escuela~*~*

Después de llegar a la escuela, junto a Ikkaku, Yumichika y Matsumoto, un momento...¿Y el capitán Hitsugaya? Lo mandaron a primaria, me acuerdo cuando se lo dijieron, nos reímos tanto que casi me meo, en fin, nos presentaron como los estudiantes nuevos y bla bla bla... en resumen, nos tuvimos que sentar cada uno a sus lugares y atender a la clase...que es bien aburrida, una hora después, cuando se acabó la clase, empezaba la otra, y como yo no quería ni escuchar, simplemente me dormí, hasta que... ¡ring! La maldita campana sonó avisando que era hora del descanso, salí perezosamente por la puerta, ignorando a Ichigo quien me llamaba para yo no se qué cosa... prosigamos, no fuí hasta la azotea porque allí estarían los chicos y no tengo ganas de verlos, así que me senté fuera en el suelo apoyado una la pared, y la ví, a ella, con las otras chicas, peleando con una de ellas la cual estaba "enamorada de Inoue y Rukia" Al parecer, se estaba Lamentando de que las dos tenían novio y estaba triste, y por eso las tocaba mucho en las...Creo que ya me entienden... No se si me quedé mirándo a Tatsuki mucho tiempo o si hay poco tiempo de descanso, porque ya era hora de entrar al salón, otra vez...

Esta vez, en vez de dormir, pensé como invitar a Tatsuki a salir, ya tenía un plan, la esperaría en la salida, y le preguntaría si hoy puede salir..no no no, mejor el 24, eso eso, ¡El 24! ¡Que es miércoles! ¡Ese día será! Pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos... "¡Pi Pi Pi!" Suena el teléfono, mierda, un Hollow, aunque no me sorprende, de echo estamos aquí por que hay muchos de ellos... En fin, cómo no podemos salir todos juntos, y que decidir quien va, así que vamos a jugar al piedra papel tijeras... Oh mierda, ¡He salido yo! Mientras los otros me miran, yo pido permiso para ir al baño, pero sucede algo que no esperamos, no me dejan ir. ¿Por qué no me dejan? Ni idea, así que debemos trazar un plan para que pueda escapar... A la mierda, dejo mi gigai y salgo corriendo, mientras todos los del salón se quedan mirándo mi cuerpo falso, menos alguien que me mira a mi saltando por la ventana con la boca abierta, ese alguien, ¡Es Tatsuki! ¡Eso significa que puede verme! Oh no, eso es malo, tengo que avisarles a los demás, pero cuando venga de matar al Hollow, cuando llego, esta el capitán Hitsugaya acabando de matarlo, o sea que he venido para nada...

No importa, saludo al capitán y vuelvo a la escuela, a mi gigai le están llevando en una camilla, entro rápidamente a mi cuerpo y me levanto inmediatamente, después de eso, todos quedaron atónitos, aguardaron unos segundos antes de ponerse a gritar, "¡Es un milagro!" Y justo cuando todo acabó sonó la campana, no quieren saber cómo amé ese aparato. Cuando salimos, rápidamente les conté a los demás que Tatsuki me había visto...

—Oh vamos, eso es imposible — Comenta Ichigo — Si fuera así ya me hubiera visto y me hubiera reclamado.

—Yo no estaría tan segura — Dice Rukia — Aveces siento como que ella, Kojima-kun y Asano-san nos miran al estar fuera de nuestro gigai, aunque yo creía que eran coincidencias, al parecer no.

—Entonces debemos hacer algo — Le responde el capitán Hitsugaya, un momento... ¡¿Cuando se unió a nosotros?! La verdad no lo sé.

—¡Capitán! — Grita Matsumoto, mientras lo agarra y lo abraza contra su cuerpo. En verdad, me compadezco de él — ¡¿Como le ha ido!? ¡¿Ha hecho amigos!? ¡Cuénteme!

—¡Sueltame Matsumoto! ¡Me ahogas! — Le grita el capitán.

Después de que Matsumoto lo suelte y le vuelva a bombardear con preguntas, cada uno tiene que tomar un camino diferente para ir a su respectiva "casa", me separo de ellos y voy directo a la tienda de Urahara, pero escucho que alguien me llama...

* * *

><p>Aleja es tan malota que les deja con la intriga :v. Ok no xD.<p>

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, si ven alguna falta de ortografia o de redaccion, porfavor haganmelo saber, se lo agradeceria mucho.

Esta escrito desde un celular, no me culpen si ven alguna falta de ortografia horrorosa, culpen al auto corrector (?)

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Cabeza de piña

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza D: *Es apedreada* pero entiendan, tenía dañada la compu y me rehhuso a volver a escribir en celular, tengo problemas familiares, me quedé sin inspiración, comenzé la escuela y ni me acuerdo como se suma, después de que me arreglaran la compu se me dañó el ratón y lo peor de todo...¡CUANDO ESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO, SE ME BORRÓ! Casi lloro :c

En fin, espero disfruten de la lectura.

Este fic está dedicado a Yura_Afrody1 =3

* * *

><p><em>Después de que<em>_ Matsumoto__ lo suelte y le vuelva a bombardear con preguntas, cada uno tiene que tomar un camino diferente para ir a su respectiva "casa", me separo de ellos y voy directo a la tienda de Urahara, pero escucho que alguien me llama…_

**Capitulo 2**

—¡Abarai! — Gritan unas calles más adelante, es una voz de mujer, pero no la reconozco, así que no le hago caso y sigo caminando. — ¡Oye! ¡Abarai! ¡Espérame!

¡Mierda!, ahora si la reconozco, ¡Es Tatsuki! Mierda mierda mierda… ¡¿QUE HAGO!? No puedo ignorarla porque quedaría mal, ¡Pero si le hablo voy a titubear y quedaré como estúpido! Ok Renji, tu puedes, es ahora o nunca, si dices alguna estupidez, la cagas, si haces el tonto, ¡La cagas! ¡¿Y no quieres cagarla, verdad?!

Me giro y la veo, está más roja qué un tomate, supongo que por el enfado qué trae encima, tiene el uniforme un poco desarreglado y está sudando a chorros, a algunos no les puede gustar mucho la imagen, pero para mí, es la mejor qué he visto en mi no-vida.

—Ho-Hola Tat-Tatsuki— Le respondo. Ok Renji, ya la cagaste.

—¡Qué "Hola Tatsuki" ni qué mierda! — Me grita— ¡¿En qué tanto piensas qué no me respondes!? ¡Cabeza de piña!

—¡A quien le dices cabeza de piña! — ¡Quien se cree qué es como para insultarme! Cierto… ¡la chica qué me gusta!

—¡A ti, estúpido! ¡O acaso ves a alguna otra cabeza de piña!

De repente siento algo en mi espalda, me giro rápidamente y veo a… ¡ICHIGO! Aunque está mirándome con enojo…

—¿A quién crees qué le gritas? — Me dice intentando intimidarme…cosa qué no funciona, ya me da más miedo Rukia qué él.

—¡Y a ti quién te ha pedido qué intervengas! — Le gritó Tatsuki

—Qué pasa, ¡¿qué ya no puedo ni defender a mi mejor amiga?!

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola!

Y siguen peleando… Ya qué no tengo nada qué hacer aquí, mejor me voy lentamente…

Seguramente estaba a punto de decir alguna tontería, ¡Pero le grité! ¡Y era mi oportunidad de oro para invitarla a salir! ¡Soy estúpido! Un momento… ¿Qué me querría decir en primer lugar? Tendré qué preguntárselo o algo…

Llego a la tienda de Urahara, me obligan a limpiar para poder comer, cuando es hora de comer casi ni me dan comida…En fin, la misma rutina de siempre…

Ya es de noche y no puedo dormir, así qué salgo a fuera a estirar las piernas un rato, son la 1:27, así qué oficialmente es martes… Solo falta un día para el 24 y todavía no me he declarado, ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación seria!

Ya no quiero estar más fuera, así qué ahora voy directamente a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Pipipipi-pipipipi-pipipipi-pipipi<p>

¡Puto despertador! Joder, ¡¿Quién habrá inventado esta máquina de mierda!?

Me levanto perezosamente y me dirijo al baño, me duermo en la taza, aunque me despierto gracias a los gritos de Jinta ya qué quiere mear… ¡Qué se joda! Me levanto y voy a la regadera, abro la llave poco a poco ya qué el agua está fría y si la abro de una sola vez me muero de frío, ¡Qué les costaría poner la puta agua caliente!

Acabo de bañarme y voy a desayunar, ya que todo el mundo se tiene qué hacer su propio desayuno, agarro una rodaja de pan y me la llevo a la boca. Miro la hora y… ¡Solo faltan cinco minutos para entrar! ¡¿Tanto he tardado?!

Me pongo los zapatos, cojo el maletín y me voy corriendo lo más rápido qué pueda mi gigai.

Llego a la escuela cuatro minutos tarde, pero el profesor no ha llegado todavía, veo a los chicos y me siento con ellos.

—Hola Renji—Me dicen todos a la vez, menos Ichigo, quién me mira con mal.

Veo qué el profesor entra con dos personas cargando libros… ¡¿LIBROS!?

— ¡Hola a todos! ¿Preparados para llevar uno de estos libros a casa?

* * *

><p>¡Hola otra vez! Voy a responder el review anonimo :D<p>

Fresita-chan: También es una de mis parejas favoritas, ojala hubieran mas fanfics de ellos, espero que comentes este cap. c:

Gracias a nessie black 10 Frany H.Q por las recomendaciones ;D

Si ven que tengo algún error de ortografía o redaccion, avisenme, porfavor ^3^

Les comento que el proximo cap está al punto de vista de Tatsuki, escribiré este cap y el otro, así que será largo. :p

¡Adiosito!


End file.
